Vendetta
by Alley-Mac
Summary: What secret lies in Daphne Devas' Bloodline and who could be sending her the mysterious dreams? Why does Lynx seem to be so interested in her Crying Dragon Dagger; what IS the Dagger? The truth may be too cruel to comprehend....


CHAPTER ONE

Balamb Academy and the Field Exam 

Daphne ran along the Galbadia Academy hallway to the main hall and outside just as a bus full of transfer students departed. 

"Hey, wait for me! Hey!" She cried, waving her arms frantically in the air. But the bus just sped on. "Great."

Today was the day when she would leave a long and happy life at the Galbadia Academy and head to Balamb for the Field Exam. It was Saturday morning 9:00 a.m. when most of the students--including herself--slept in. She had been up all night pacing, packing and saying good-bye to her friends that she had completely forgotten to get to sleep early. The train headed for the town of Balamb would be leaving in fifteen minutes and she had to get there or miss it, and have to wait and pay for another train ticket. That would be 5,000 G il she had been saving to buy new equipment for the Field Exam!

So, tucking her ticket safely into her bag and tightening the straps over her shoulder, she set off at a run off the Galbadia Academy campus and down the rode. She was used to getting somewhere in a hurry; for, although smart, Daphne had an avid love of sleep. So every morning she was nearly late for class which Instructor Marie didn't like too much.

Instructor Marie was very young to have risen to the rank to teach. She was 17, younger than even some of the students she taught! She apparently had become an Instructor at age 16 and a full-fledged SeeD at 13! However, she was very skilled in her art of expertise: Battle Stealth and many people respected and liked her. Daphne herself admired the young Instructor for it was she, Marie, who had taught Daphne her techniques. Marie believed greatly in skill over instinct, yet being that Daphne was to major in thievery she needed a bit of both. It didn't matter that Marie didn't teach instinct, Daphne got all those lessons when she went home during the summer. Her mentor, Kid, counted on intuition alone most of the time and encouraged Daphne to do the same. 

Daphne had no family she knew of. Kid was her family. Kid had found Daphne wandering alone in Dark Forest and had taken her in, having no family herself, Kid raised her and when it came time suggested Academy. Daphne jumped at the idea. She had rarely been with children her own age and the thought of going to a school where they taught how to summon Guardian Forces and do magic intrigued her. Of course, these Academies were not accessible on the El Nido Archipelago so Daphne had to leave the country in which her only family--Kid and the guild of thieves known as the Radical Dreamers--dwelt and head far away. Past the city of Porre, past even Midgar, the city of Mako, to Galbadia Academy.

She took one last long look over her shoulder at the school at which she had arrived to when she was twelve and waved, as though the building would wave back. She hurried along at a steady pace now, not quite tired, however. Marie had taught her well how to control her stamina so she jogged on readily getting her breath back and then ran on. She came to the train station, where about five or six transfer students were already waiting, just in time. A train arrived and blew it's horn as a dinky, little man stepped out of the cabin. 

"Have your tickets ready! All those going to Balamb station have your tickets ready!" he called in a surprisingly big voice. 

Daphne scrambled up the stone steps as the last student boarded. She handed him her ticket. He examined it, nodded and motioned her to get on the train. 

  


The train ride seemed to take forever although it couldn't have been more than an hour as they pulled into Balamb station. Daphne took her time emerging from the cabin, which really seemed to irk the people in back of her. She had never seen Balamb before although she read that it's Academy was one of the best. However the town was not all that remarkable and it didn't come any where near as magnificent compared to Galbadia, but for some faint reason it reminded her of Termina. So welcoming and trusting; an ideal place for a thief. But Daphne had no interest in pilfering even if it was legal. She already felt familiarized with the town and stealing from its residence seemed like eating squid gut pasta; okay for some people, but not for her. 

She strode down the streets getting accustomed to the area when she came across a junk shop. Intrigued by the town's weapons she checked her stock to see if she could get something. Indeed there was a piece of armor she could modify and afford. Adding parts to her bracer which modified into a carbon bracer that raised her defense, then moved quickly on. The shop-keep had been eying her Dagger intently and she knew he'd start haggling with her to sell it. He wouldn't have been the first, however. Since before she could remember merchants and traders had been intrigued by her gem incrusted Dagger, which held two jewels in its hilt; one large blood-red one in the center and a smaller feint green one at the top. If these gems weren't enough to make the Dagger exceptionally beautiful in the stone--or iron, no one could really tell--handle majestic wings, like those of a dragon, but not as scaly, were carved, somehow and the blade was in the shape of a dancing flame. It was an extraordinary Dagger for sure!

But the beauty was not the reason Daphne chose to keep it, for even if it was a mere kitchen knife she would never have let go of it for a billion Gil, for it was the only item she had that told her she ever had a real mother. Wrapped in a silk scarf found tied to young Daphne the night in Dark Forest Kid had also found a note that was signed by the child's mother. Daphne still had that letter and many nights when she was alone she read it. But never could it make her disregard her mentor, who had taken care of her when she could simply have left her out for the monsters to finish off. For all she was concerned, Kid was her mother, sister and everything else she needed in life.

After a few more minutes of checking out the town Daphne headed down the road toward Balamb Academy. It wasn't a long walk. The Academy was about a mile and a half away from the town, although she could have rented a car, but that would have cost her a good 1200 Gil. . . . .

  


Balamb Academy was glorious! Although nothing, in her mind, could ever out-do her first school, Daphne admitted this was a beautiful Academy. She strolled into the blue and green structure and inside. The whole school was built like a circle with the main spectacles on the first floor. She checked the map and found that the infirmary, quad, dormitories, cafeteria, battle arena, library and parking lot were all surrounding her as she stood in the main hall near the entrance. So that meant that the classrooms were upstairs. She supposed the first thing she had to do was to report to the Headmaster. She wondered where his office could be. . . .

"E-Excuse me." She said as two girls passed by. "Could you tell me where the Headmaster's office is?"

"On the third floor." Said one girl.

"But you need permission to go up there." added the second girl. "Hey are you new here?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Replied Daphne.

"You must be one of those new transfer students arriving today. I'll take you up to see the Head Instructor." 

"Okay, thanks!"

"See you later, Tiffany." Called the second girl to the first as she led Daphne up the stairs to the elevator. 

"My name's Tika, " said the girl. "What's yours?" 

"Daphne." replied Daphne, quietly.

"I'm seventeen, and ready to take the Field Exam. How old are you?"

". . .Sixteen. But I'm going to take the Field Exam, too."

"Oh, yeah? Sixteen-year-olds usually aren't allowed to do that. What is your department?"

". . .Thief." 

"Oh, I see."

Daphne stared at her. The way she had said "I see" didn't seem as though she was consonant to the prospect of there being a SeeD thief in the ranks. Daphne heard there weren't many. She was just about to open her mouth and tell the girl that she didn't need her opinion to become a SeeD when the elevator stopped and Tika lead her out. 

"The Head Instructor here is called Tifa Lockhart. She's really nice and pretty cool!" Said Tika as they continued down a hall and came to a classroom to the left. Tika walked inside followed closely by Daphne. "Instructor Lockhart?" Tika said, timidly.

The Instructor looked up from her desk. Tifa Lockhart was a lovely woman with long dark brown hair that hung at her knees and splintered at the end. She wore a white shirt, brown shorts and big brown boots. 

"Good morning, Tika, what brings you here today?" Lockhart said, cheerfully.

"Instructor, this is one of the new transfer students from Galbadia Academy; Daphne . . . uh what did you say your last name was?"

"Didn't. It's Devas. Daphne Devas, hello." Replied Daphne as she shook hands with the Instructor.

"Nice to meet you Miss Devas." Said Instructor Lockhart.

"Daphne wants to talk to the Headmaster, Instructor." Chimed in Tika before Daphne could open her mouth again. 

"Yes, several other students have come here asking me permission to see the Headmaster, I suppose they too were transfer students. But unfortunately at this moment the Headmaster is busy and cannot see you all as he would have liked. So he has asked me to handle it instead. You'll be needing a dormitory, temporally. Now let's see . . . we don't have many spare at the moment . . ."

"She could stay with me, Instructor." Tika said, quickly. "My last roommate has already become a SeeD."

"Thank you, Tika. Yes, Miss Devas, you may stay with Tika." Permitted the Instructor, as though Daphne had begged for it. "The Headmaster will be making an announcement tonight at 6:00 o'clock. It's supposed to be important so make sure to listen for it. You can explore the school until then, if you want, I'm sure Tika will be pleased to show you around."

Daphne and Tika left Instructor Lockhart's classroom and headed back down the elevator. Daphne would have like to get to her dormitory and rest-up but Tika wouldn't hear of it. She grabbed Daphne's arm and yanked her down the halls, giving her a tour. They went to the library where hundreds of glorious books were stacked then to the quad which held a beautiful view of the school grounds and the mountains. The infirmary hosted a hearty Doctor who was over-kindly and the cafeteria had the ample smell of hotdogs, which Tika told her were infamous to all students. Moving on the parking lot was filled the school cars and finally they came to the training center. 

"Monsters of all kinds dwell in there." Tika said, darkly. "And somewhere in there too is the T-Rexaur. A gigantic dinosaur which was said to have been there since this Academy established twenty years ago and no one has yet been able to defeat it."

Daphne would like to have taken a wack at the T-Rexaur but as it was getting late Tika led her down the hall to the dormitories. They made their way through the hall and Daphne spotted a few of her fellow Galbadian transfer students settling into dorm rooms. They came to the one she and Tika would share but unlike the Galbadian dorms this one held two separate rooms divided by a thin wall. Daphne sighed. At least she would get some privacy from Tika. For some reason she suspected the girl would keep her up all night, rambling. 

As Daphne unpacked some of her stuff there was a chime from overhead and the Headmaster's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. She checked her watch. Six o'clock . . . just as promised.

"Hello, good evening. There are a few things I would like to say. One is very important as it involves the Field Exams, which several students will be participating in including several new transfer students from Galbadia Academy. Now I would like you all to welcome these new students and kindly help them if it is needed. They are your fellow students now and you may be taking orders from them if they become SeeDs. As much as I would have liked to personally welcome these students I am afraid I have been kept busy organizing the Field Exam. Which brings me to my second issue. Now usually as the Exam is held at Dollet, I am afraid there has been a change in plans. Usually all those of age are able to take the Exam, however, this year you will have to be tested beforehand as the Field Exam is a very dangerous over-seas one."

"Over-seas?" Repeated Tika but Daphne had held up a hand as the Headmaster continued to speak.

"That's right. This year's students will be heading to the El Nido Archipelago."

"WHAT!?" Cried Daphne, so loud that Tika jumped. 

"The tests will take place tomorrow morning from 8:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. You will all be appointed to take the test by alphabetical order; transfers included, so I'll leave you now as I know you'll all want to get a good night's sleep. . . "

Abruptly the speaker cut off and the Headmaster's voice stopped. Daphne turned to Tika.

"Did you know about this?"

"No . . ., " muttered Tika absent-mindedly. 

". . . I wonder what kind of test it will be. Will we have to go into a room and fill in answer bubbles?"

"That would suck!" Said Tika suddenly.

It would. Certainly Daphne hate having to do a written test, but if it meant choosing between taking a test and not becoming a SeeD, Daphne would take the written test any day. They stayed up for hours talking about it. Exchanging ideas of what it could be. Tika told her a lot about what life in Balamb Academy had been like. She had been there since she was ten but didn't start lessons til a year after. Her grandmother had suggested she go because she was exceptionally good at magic. Daphne, surprised, found herself telling Tika that she was from El Nido and that she hadn't been back in nearly a year to see her mentor, Kid. However she didn't share that Kid and she were a part of the infamous and elusive guild known as the Radical Dreamers. She suspected it would be a little too much. Finally at nearly midnight when they had gotten to sleep, Daphne felt that she had just made a dependable friend, one she hadn't have if she had went on her first assumption of when they first met.

  


Daphne awoke rather early in the morning to find Tika already up. 

"Couldn't sleep." The girl shrugged. "Wanna go to breakfast? It's nearly eight we can find out who the first person to take the test will be."

So they headed down to the cafeteria where already several students were gathered, some Daphne noticed were under the age restriction of a SeeD. It appeared the whole school had been intrigued by these new testing programs that they all wanted to see what they were. Tika and Daphne didn't have to wait long as soon enough the first student was called. It was a seventeen-year-old boy who looked both anxious and excited as he left the cafeteria and headed, to everyone's surprise, outside and joined Instructor Lockhart. 

They remained waiting and about fifteen minutes later the boy came running back to the cafeteria. The group of students mobbed him, asking him what was going on and if he passed. The boy shouted, excitedly that he had passed but said he had been sworn to secrecy until the tests were over that he couldn't tell. 

Another A name student was called, this time a girl and she left and within a half an hour returned. The A's continued and several students returned at different times. Some 20 minutes later, some only within ten yet some remained over an hour. It seemed the hour-long students didn't pass. Then there came a name that partially shocked Daphne.

"Almasy, Tika." a staff member read off a list as most of the school was now gathered in the cafeteria. 

Tika rose and grabbed her gun-blade. Daphne was surprised at this as well, you didn't see many women carrying gun-blades. Tika clicked her tongue at Daphne then headed out of the cafeteria and outside to meet Tifa Lockhart. 

Daphne waited and 15 minutes later Tika came back, looking satisfied and audacious.

"What is the test?" Daphne whispered.

"Can't tell ya." said Tika. "But I'll tell you this, it's not a written exam."

From then on Tika didn't say another word and soon Daphne gave up trying to persuade her to tell. It seemed like a lifetime but finally a staff member consulted the list and said,

"Devas, Daphne."

Quickly the young thief leapt to her feet, adjusted her sheath which held her jeweled Dagger and headed out. Looking back once to see Tika giving her the thumbs up and mouthing "good luck".

She found Instructor Lockhart out on the campus, sitting on the white stone stairs and looking very weary. She yawned as Daphne made her way to her. But managed to smile at her.

"Miss Devas, how are you?"

"Uh- - "

"Nervous, I suspect?"

"Y-Yes . . . " Daphne admitted.

"Don't be, it's not as hard as you think!"

"What is the test?" 

"You'll see, follow me."

Instructor Lockhart led her off campus and down the green prairies to the side of the mountains where a large crevice was guarded by two Balamb Academy faculty. 

"The test," said Instructor Lockhart turning to Daphne, "is to make it through the Fire Cavern before your time limit lets up. You can choose your own limit: 10, 15, 20, 30 or 45 minutes. What will it be, Miss Devas?"

Daphne thought for a moment. Tika had made it back within 15 minutes! She was obviously a very strong fighter. Daphne, herself wasn't that strong but she was quick. 

"I guess, fifteen?" 

"Good choice!" Squeaked the Instructor who then turned to the two staff members. "Miss Devas requests fifteen minutes."

The staff members checked something on their clipboards then stepped aside. Instructor Lockhart took hold of Daphne's arm and lead her through the crevice. Inside was a dark cave lit only by the molten lava that pounced threateningly at the sides of them. Daphne glanced over to Tifa who nodded and urged her on. Together they made they way through the lava surrounded cave, occasionally encountering enemies, but it was nothing the two of them couldn't handle. In fact the battles seemed like a joke to any student near Daphne's rank. Was this it? It didn't seem like much of what you would call a "test". But as they came to the back of the Cavern Tifa handed Daphne a potion.

"You'll be wanting this." She said.

"But I don't feel tired."

"Believe me your gonna need it. Several students didn't take it and they ended up not passing."

If that was the case, Daphne shrugged and took the potion. She had just finished drinking it when something sprouted out of the pool of magma in front of them. Daphne jumped as a great red and orange demon emerged out of it. The thing was horrid, with horns protruding out of the crown of it's head and saliva dripped from it's jagged fangs, it's claws nearly a foot long. 

"Another measly human?" It said in a deep, powerful voice. "Is this all they bring me? Some of your kind who fought me today have had the upper hand. Shall you, girl? Let us see."

And with that the battle began. 

"W-Who are you?" Daphne asked, her Dagger fenced protectively in front of her.

"I am the almighty Ifrit."

"A GF?" 

"A Guardian Force? I? I am the God of Fire. The keeper of this Cavern. To all who oppose me I destroy!"

He attacked. Casting Fire on Daphne, depleting 20 HP. Daphne attacked Ifrit as well, slashing him with her Dagger, taking away 16 of his Hit Points.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Roared Ifrit and seized Daphne with a great whip of his claw.

Instructor Lockhart at Daphne's side ran up to the fiery monster and struck him with her fists, her hands gloved in a Kaiser Knuckle. 

This time Ifrit cast Fire on the Instructor which gave Daphne time to begin to summon her GF Leviathan. But Ifrit saw and cast a Fira on Daphne which didn't hurt her but extinguished the GF loading. 

"That water lizard can't help you in this battle!" thundered the Fire God and he attacked, physically again, Daphne. Daphne attacked Ifrit with another Dagger strike but this made the monster laugh louder.

"Shouldn't have done that!" He boomed. "Hell Fire!" 

Suddenly a meteor appeared in front of Ifrit and he drew back and shot it hard at Daphne and Instructor Lockhart. It exploded as it hit them and fire damage took them over. It depleted most of Daphne's HP leaving with a measly number 4. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ifrit bellowed. "You obviously aren't worthy enough so I'll just finish you off now!"

Daphne scurried back as Ifrit came closer, raising his giant paw into the air and ready to bring it down upon her. She saw Instructor Lockhart to the side glaring down on her, dispirited, she obviously could not help a student in such a situation to pass this test. The only thing she could do was revive them afterward and Daphne saw that she was reaching for what looked like a Phoenix Down at her side.

Daphne rose her Dagger, one last attempt to shield the beast's claw when suddenly something felt warn around her hand.

"Prepare to die!" Said Ifrit.

"I don't think so." Interrupted a different voice and a red gleam shot forth from the red jewel of the Dagger. A beautiful woman, red from head to toe, wearing only a yellow and red top and loincloth that barely covered her features, appeared and raised her hands to the sky drawing what looked like a flame whip out of thin air.

"Magnesia Whip!" She cried in a voice as powerful as Ifrit's--yet much more feminine. 

And spun the whip around her head striking Ifrit and whirled around his neck. She lifted it high into the air and brought it down with a slam onto the stone ground. Ifrit growled weakly, glaring up at this strange Fire Maiden Warrior, then to Daphne's surprised he backed off and the battle was over.

"Ifira." He said to the red woman. 

"Ifrit." the woman smiled back.

The beast turned it's great yellow eyes to Daphne who was still sprawled on the ground, looking bewildered. "Why didn't you tell me you had Ifira to summon?"

'Er- - Uh- -Huh?" Stammered Daphne.

"The child didn't know." Ifira answered. "I have remained hidden in the Dragon's Tear waiting for the day when she would need me most. I decided today was that day."

"You've . . . been in there all that time?"

"Yes," Ifira smiled, "I have been watching over you ever since your mother handed the Crying Dragon over to you."

"C-Crying Dragon?"

"The Dagger, child. It is called the Crying Dragon Dagger. A weapon formed by the great tears of the last Red Dragon ever to live. And the materia which bounds me is called the Dragon's Tear. The small materia at the top is the Dragon's Eye. There are very old legends of this famed Dagger which you wield, child. A Dagger which only 'those of the blood' have ever been able to forbear. Your mother included."

"My mother?"

Ifira turned to Ifrit. "My brother, I shall see you again. In the meantime please leave this child in peace less I have to use my Whip on you again."

"Yes, yes, sister. Your summoner shall remain unharmed for as long as you guard her. Now I must prepare for the next human." He returned to his pool of magma.

Ifira turned to Daphne again. "Call me, young master, whenever you need my powers."

"Wait!" But before Daphne could do anything Ifira had returned to the sanctuary of the summon materia.

Tifa put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should be getting back. You do have a time limit to uphold."

  


Daphne had gotten back well within the range of her time limit. She became one of the 30 students to head to the El Nido Archipelago on the Field Exam; an event that couldn't arrive sooner. Monday, the day after the tests had taken place, Instructor Lockhart was rounding the groups of students up to get on the train that would take them to Fisherman's Horizon and therefore to El Nido. Many of the students were complaining they had only returned from a tough test to immediately had to go on another, but Instructor Lockhart wouldn't hear of it. 

"Things will be much tougher when you become SeeDs, this is merely early preparation for the hardships to come. Besides the voyage to El Nido will take several days and you'll have plenty of time to rest up."

However, even more students complained about this. 

"Several days!?"

"Why can't we take an airship?"

"Yeah, like one of those ragnarok jets!!"

". . . I get seasick."

So the after a while Instructor Lockhart stopped explaining things and told them to either deal with it or head back to Academy. This quieted many complaints. 

At Fisherman's Horizon they caught a cargo boat and the Instructor quickly got down to the briefing. 

"We have been hired by Lord Viper to protect his Manor from a band of degenerates. This band has been making several attempts to break into Viper Manor and on some accounts have succeeded. Lord Viper thought that after this happened they would leave but they have been hanging around for many days. Viper has no clue what they could possibly want but he fears they are a danger to himself and his daughter and servants."

"Why hasn't Viper gotten the Acacia Dragoons on this?" A student asked.

"The Dragoons are currently in a . . . dispute with the Porre Army."

Tika leaned toward Daphne, lowering her voice to a whisper. "These lower continents, always in a war. No wander the Academies want nothing to do with them, they'd probably train assassins, objects of war."

"And the Dragoon Devas?" Another student said.

"On an important mission for Viper." Said the Instructor. "Now. Your job to complete, if you wish to become SeeDs is simple . . ." She pulled down a map of the outside of Viper Manor. "The enemy is expected to attack the night we arrive. You will intercept the adversaries and prevent them from entering Viper Manor. Extra marks will be awarded to the person who might manage to capture the leader of the band."

"What type enemies are we facing?" Said a student.

"Yeah who are they?" Said another.

"They are a guild." Answered the Instructor. "I believe they call themselves the Radical Dreamers."

Something cold dropped in Daphne's stomach. 

Lockhart continued. "They are quite an infamous and troublesome guild in El Nido, so it will be significant to El Nido if we take care of them."

The Instructor continued explaining the plan and answering questions but Daphne wasn't listening. She stared at the ground of the cargo boat wondering what she was going to do. The Radical Dreamers were her family and she knew Kid must be among them. She couldn't turn steel against the woman who had raised her. But she so wanted to become a SeeD that she would do almost anything for it and if she didn't protect Viper Manor from the Radical Dreamers she knew her hopes of being a SeeD would go down the drain.

That night as the students went off to bed, Daphne didn't talk to anyone. And only as her watch showed it was well past one o'clock did she drift off, weary-bodied and heart-stricken; even her dreams didn't let her forget about what she was on her way to El Nido to do.


End file.
